The Crescent Moon
by tilldawnbreaks
Summary: "I'm not perfect; I know that I'm not. I try though." Hermione Grangers life isn't as good as everyone thinks. When she enters her 7th year after the war, everything will change. Post DH.


A/N: This is my first attempt at this sort of thing. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciative (: thanks!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1. Going Home.

Looking in the mirror is not something I'd do every day; it's not something I WANTED to do. The sight of me made me sick. But today was different, I was going home and as I faced myself in the mirror I told myself,

"Come on girl, you can do this. I believe in you".

As much as I tried to believe what I was telling myself, doubt crept through my mind. Flashbacks from the war flittered in front of my eyes but I kept the tears at bay. When it was all over everyone kept asking, 'How are you?'. Little did they realise that when I said that I was fine, I was lying. I told them exactly what they wanted to hear and it kept them happy. No one knew that he had marked me, no one had seen the crude blood-red tattoo etched into my skin at the back of my neck. I kept it a secret to keep everyone from worrying and I thought, Harry killed him, whatever it was; it wouldn't work. I hoped, but I was wrong.

_Flashback_

_**I was fighting Bellatrix Lestrang; Harry was to the left of me fighting Dolohov. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and I stumbled back against a tree, my wand falling out of my reach. In a flash Bellatrix was centimetres away from me, wand pointing at my heart. As she started to speak the killing curse, she was stopped.**_

"_**Aunt Bella, you wouldn't be defying our Lord now would you?" sneered the newcomer.**_

_**That sneer I knew, it was Malfoy. I opened eyes and watched their interaction.**_

"_**You know he needs her Bella"**_

"_**Why would our Lord need this Mudblood? She's nothing special"**_

"_**Bella, drop your wand"**_

_**That was the last I remembered before I woke up in the middle of a clearing. My arms and legs were bound by something and I struggled to break free.**_

"_**I wouldn't fight it if I were you Granger" It was Malfoy.**_

"_**Why wouldn't I you filthy ferret?" I screamed. I tried again to fight against whatever was holding me down.**_

"_**Tsk Tsk. Silencio."He cast the silencing charm and I was yet again helpless. **_

"_**Now mudblood listen up, I don't want to be here anymore than you do, I'm just doing my part so my mother is left safe. The Dark Lord needs you for something and I will not have you jeopardising her freedom. At the moment you are bound by magic ropes, if you struggle it will drain your energy. If you sit there like the good little girl that you are, you will be fine." **_

_**Finishing he stood there, glaring at me. I could hear footsteps and prayed that it wasn't him. My prayers weren't answered at all that night. I stared at the snake like figure as he almost floated towards me. His red eyes gleamed when he set eyes on me, out the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy drop to his knees and bow at his pathetic master. That's when his voice pierced my ears.**_

"_**Stand Draco" Voldermort hissed. **_

"_**Yes my Lord, shall I leave now my Lord?" Malfoy asked.**_

"_**No" At this Malfoy's eyes widened with fear.**_

_**With that the snake-like man turned to me. His eyes bore into mine and I tried with all my might to force him out of my mind. He was too strong, if only Snape had taught me Occlumency instead of Harry. I flung up a wall and screamed**_

"_**WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?" All that pathetic excuse for a wizard did was laugh, his laughter was eerie, it reeked of evil. It sent shivers down my spine and made me cringe in fear.**_

"_**Good. You understand that you need to fear me. But I have to admit you a fairly strong" He paused. "For a Mudblood" His voice broke into his horrible cackle and made me cringe again.**_

"_**I am not afraid of you. What do you want from me" I ground out. His laughter stopped and he stared at me, he looked like he was calculating me; trying to understand.**_

"_**Little do you realise" I spat. "Harry knows that I have disappeared and he will find me. He will kill you and this godforsaken war will be over. The Light will win, so just give up now Voldermort" I finished bravely.**_

"_**Foolish girl" He raised his hand and backhanded me. My lip was now bleeding. "I have many plans for you and your stupid little hero Potter will not foil them." Voldermort withdrew a small Celtic looking dagger and held out his hand to Malfoy. Malfoy placed his hand in his masters, and winced at his wrist was cut. He then used his blade to make a cut at the back of my neck. What shocked me the most was that he slit both his palms and placed them over both Malfoy's and my cut. He then started to utter a spell;**_

"_**Per meus cruor,**_

_**Ego redimio vos ut thee.**_

_**Per suus cruor,**_

_**Vos es vomica pro infiniti."**_

_**My mind raced as I translated the curse, grateful for all the latin lessons I had with my church priest. **_

_**With my blood,**_

_**I bind you to thee. **_

_**With his blood,**_

_**You are cursed for eternity. **_

_**The last thing I remembered was my scream and a bright blue light. **_

_**I woke up 3 weeks later.**_

_End Flashback_

I relived that moment every time I closed my eyes for too long. At night I'd wake up screaming and covered in a cold sweat. My parents didn't bother about the screams they heard from my room every night. They slept through them because they came so often. So I'd lay in the cold dark and stare at my ceiling until the sun rose. I was strong, they'd say. I could deal with it on my own.

I lifted my right hand to clamp over the crescent moon mark, it burned like hell; it always did. I learnt to control the pain that the curse emitted and not flinch when it came. No one had noticed; no one had cared. I looked back up at my image and studied myself. My eyes were red and had big black circles around them, and my face, it was horribly gaunt. I was ugly, nothing had changed. But the inside of me had, I was weaker. I had to fight it because I am Hermione Granger. Granger's are never weak.


End file.
